brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
6990 Monorail Transport System
|Ages = 8-12 |Released = 1987 |Theme = Space|Theme2 = Futuron }} 6990 Monorail Transport System is a Futuron set released in 1987. It contains a Monorail track with two way stations and a train, a small cargo spacecraft, two containers and five Futuron astronaut minifigures. (Three yellow astronauts and two blue astronauts). It has 715 pieces. Description The Monorail is made up of two sections. One section is where the system is controlled. The section is mostly white, with some black. Its lasers are transparent red and its windows are transparent blue. The small spaceship is stored right behind the cockpit in a section where the walls can be opened or closed. Behind this is another section where the walls can also open or close. Connecting this section to the other section is a monorail motor. This section of the Monorail has the same colour scheme as the other. It too has a cockpit facing the opposite direction allowing it to be steered from either end. The difference between this section and the other is that instead of storage it has a Light & Sound battery box. On either end of the monorail is a bumper. The base is made up of multiple parts. One of the parts is a raised base section through which a monorail track runs. It has a TECHNIC axle which when turned raises or lowers a satellite dish. The base has some lights/weaponry on each end, with two more lasers on top and some lights near the tracks. Its colour scheme is white and black, with some transparent red and a bit of transparent blue. The other section of base is on a larger baseplate but is smaller overall. It is at ground level, unlike the other section. It too has a TECHNIC axle part which when rotated, rotates a large window part through a range of 90 degrees. It has a landing pad which fits the smaller vehicle. Another section of track runs through this section of the base. There are also two large scanners. This section contains a mix of black and white pieces with a large amount of transparent blue. Along the track are two satellite towers and an arch. A small ship is also included. It has four thrusters on the bottom for propulsion. It too is a transport vehicle, with a box carrying device and a box which stores weapons. In addition to the other parts of this set is a small spacecraft. It has no weaponry, only two thrusters and a control panel. Minifigures The Monorail Transport Base comes with five Futuron Astronauts. Two of them are blue and three are yellow. Their shirts have a diagonal zipper pattern going from bottom left to top right. The bottom half is white, while the top half is coloured in and has the Classic Space Symbol in the upper corner. Background The Monorail Transport System is the base of the Futuron astronauts. Notes * This is the first set that included the grey Monorail track pieces, which appeared in only two other major sets: 6399 Airport Shuttle (1991) and 6991 Monorail Transport Base (1994). Those sets also utilized the same gear drive system. * In 1989, an extension set for the monorail track was released (6921 Monorail Accessory Track). The 1991 set 6347 Monorail Accessory Track also featured instructions that showed how to to extend the Monorail Transport System with the contained track pieces although being primarily an extension set for the Airport Shuttle set. * This is the only set in which Part 3957 is Transparent Blue. * Part 4760cx2 appears in 2 sets. * Part 5306ac015 appears in 3 sets. * Part 2687 appears in 3 sets. * Part 2685a appears in 2 sets. * Part 2677 appears in 3 sets. * Part 2678 appears in 3 sets. * Part 2686c01 appears in 3 sets. * This is the only set in which Part 2448 is White. * Part 161384 is unique to this set. * This is one of two sets in which Part 202 is White. * This is one of two sets in which Part 4150p04 is Old Gray. * This is the only set in which Part 2337 is Transparent Blue. Minifigures included See also ;Other Monorails * 6991 Monorail Transport Base * 6399 Airport Shuttle External links *bricker.info Category:Futuron Category:6000 sets Category:1988 sets Category:Monorail Category:Light & Sound Category:9V